


Time

by ZXSpectrum



Series: 100 Themes Challenge (DAS) [12]
Category: Sekai de Ichiban Oppai ga Suki!
Genre: Breasts, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZXSpectrum/pseuds/ZXSpectrum
Summary: While Harumi is away on a school trip, Chiaki muses about time and boobs.
Relationships: Ichihara Chiaki/Harumi Hana
Series: 100 Themes Challenge (DAS) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/39068
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Time

The calendar was lying. Chiaki was certain of that. There’s just no way it could be true. Sure, she was aware that Harumi’s school trip was only slated to go for a week, sure it wouldn’t make sense for it to last three months. But she just couldn’t believe that it was even one day less than that.

Wistfully, she lay in her bed and looked at the entry for the next day. “Return of the Boobs!!!!!!” was written there, with a small picture of Harumi’s boobs drawn underneath. Although they looked more like two target circles in a curvy, wobbly “W”. But Chiaki knew what it represented: The greatest boobs of the world.

Supposedly, they would return the next day, but she knew that it’d probably take two weeks. Minimum. She stared at the calendar since two hours and it already seemed like four days.

However, even Chiaki’s boob-deprived mind knew that none of that made any sense. So, she came to a conclusion: Harumi’s boobs must have time manipulation powers. There was always something downright supernatural about them. They looked so divine and groping them always felt like she was reaching into the heavens themselves. It’s not a stretch to consider that they may have special powers.

Quite the opposite, it made perfect sense! Every time she was groping them, time was passing much faster. Hours turned into minutes, minutes turned into seconds, seconds into milliseconds. That’s why every boob groping session seemed to go by so fast. If she groped other boobs, that wouldn’t happen. Probably. Maybe. Possibly.

And now that Harumi’s boobs were far away, everything was taking much longer. And every time Chiaki was thinking of them, wondering when she could grope them again and fantasizing about them, time slowed down even more.

Yes, there was no doubt about the time powers of Harumi’s boobs. Chiaki might just be a genius for figuring that out.

However, she couldn’t feel happy about her 100% flawless deduction. After all, it only confirmed that it would take a very long time until they returned to her. Ah, how much she wanted to grope Harumi’s divine boobs, feel their fullness and softness in her hands, their comforting warmth on her skin…

Oh no, she did it again. Chiaki sighed. Now it would take even longer. Why was this even happening? Did Harumi’s boobs punish her for being impatient? That must be it. Beings from the heaven could be pretty strict after all. It’s amazing that they can sense and manipulate her from such a long distance. Another proof of their divinity.

And while Chiaki pondered whether Harumi’s boobs were angels or deities, she slowly drifted off into sleep.

* * *

“Your boobs are pretty harsh, Harumi-san.”

With a questioning expression, Harumi turned her head to the girl behind her, who was just groping her large breasts, covered only by a lacy bra. Her hands kneaded her chest more eagerly than usual, probably because they haven’t seen each other since a week.

“I mean, it’s understandable that I’m longing for them, isn’t it? They didn’t have to treat me like that.”

“…What are you talking about?” Harumi replied, not sure if she even wanted to hear the answer.

“Huh? Your boobs.”

“Yeah, I got that much.” Not like she ever talked about anything else. “But what makes you think that my boobs treated you harshly?” What a weird thing to say, but that happens when you talk with Chiaki.

“Because they slowed down time for me, of course.”

“…What?”

“Yeah, they slowed everything down with their time powers, didn’t they? Because they’re goddesses of time and all.” By now, Chiaki had concluded that they must be female deities. Mere angels couldn’t be so wonderful.

Harumi looked at her with a horrified expression. It happened. It finally happened. Chiaki had lost her mind. Harumi always figured that this would happen sooner or later, that the boob-loving lunatic would someday go completely nuts. She was already pretty crazy to begin with. And with the boob-deprivation over the week, her mind gave up entirely.

Anxiously, Harumi pondered whether she should run away. God knows what that madwoman could do to her in her wrecked mental state. On the other hand, groping her might cure her mind. Sounds strange, but it’s actually pretty plausible for Chiaki.

To save her life or heal her friend. It was a hard decision.

In the end, Harumi stayed, unwilling to abandon her. She figured that, as long as she got to grope her boobs, she would be fine. However, later when Chiaki’s sanity was mended a little, she also made clear to her that her boobs were completely normal and neither had time powers nor were divine in any form or fashion.

Chiaki was never truly convinced of the latter.

**Author's Note:**

> I can write strange stuff at times, but it's actually quite plausible for Chiaki to come up with nonsense like that. As long as it has to do with boobs.


End file.
